1. Field
This description relates to sound enhancing cases for electronic devices and, more specifically, to sound amplifying cases for portable electronic devices that output sound.
2. State of the Art
Cell phones (such as the iPhone® available from Apple Computer Corp. of Cupertino, Calif., tablet computers (termed “tablets”, such as the iPad® and iPad Mini® available from Apple Computer Corp. of Cupertino, Calif.), “phablets” (larger sized smart phones having attributes of small tablet computers), and portable digital media players (such as the iPod® available from Apple Computer Corp. of Cupertino Calif.) have become popular consumer electronic devices. Many such devices provide the capability to output audio through at least one built-in speaker. However, such devices are generally not equipped with high-power speakers, thereby resulting in relatively low audio volume levels even when audio controls on such devices are set to their maximum levels. As a result, in an outdoor setting or a noisy environment, the volume level of the sound output by such devices is often too low to hear and cannot be increased further with the built in speaker. As a result, some users of cell phones, tablets, and phablets forgo listening to audio output through the speaker and instead turn to listening to audio output from their devices through headphones.